halofandomcom-20200222-history
Guerilla
Guerilla is a Halo 3 Meta-Game Achievement. Requirements It is earned when the player earns 15,000 or more points while playing the meta-game on Sierra 117. This Achievement gives 10 Gamerpoints to the player. The points can only be earned while campaign scoring has been tagged. Tactics Method 1 - Turn on the Thunderstorm and Fog skulls. Losing your motion tracker wont be a problem to use if you know the level well. The Thunderstorm skull won't make a noticeable shift in difficulty with the Brutes, but all of the grunts will be very good fighters, so be careful. Because they will be the rank of Ultra, they will shoot accurately, throw lots of grenades, and kamikaze a lot more. These two skulls should be all you need. Method 2 - A very easy method is you turn on the Thunderstorm, Fog, Famine and Iron skulls on multiplayer. You can use a "dummy account" to survive while you go out there and kill people. In multiplayer, the Iron skull will make you go back to your last checkpoint unlike in single player where you restart the whole level. You get a 3x multiplier even though it's almost playing normally in single player. It is important that your "dummy" stays alive and in a safe place. This method is best done on Normal difficulty. Method 3 - Turn on the Fog, Thunderstorm and Grunt Birthday Party skulls. Using the sniper, headshot as many Brutes as possible. They give about 600-700 points on legendary. Method 4 - Turn on the Tough Luck, Catch, Fog, Thunderstorm, Tilt, and Mythic skulls on normal difficulty. Use lots of grenades and BR headshots on grunts and jackal snipers to earn tons of style points. As long as you don't die more than a dozen times or so, you can get more than 15,000 regardless of time. Background It is represented by a blue circle with a gorilla face in it. The actual term "guerrilla" comes from the Spanish word "guerra" and means "small war". Guerrilla is referred to in this instance by the UNSC Marines Corps fighting in Covenant Loyalist occupied territory in the Republic of Kenya during the Second Battle of Earth in 2553. There may be an additional play on words: guerrilla sounds like "gorilla", a reference to the Jiralhanae, but the title most likely refers to MCPO John-117. This may also refer to guerrilla tactics because the Master Chief is moving in and out of the jungle using hit and run tactics. Trivia *The software used by Bungie to edit the map tags is named Guerilla. *The name is both a pun and a largely appropriate name for the Achievement: gorillas (The icon is a cartoon gorilla.)have habitats in jungle areas, which is where the Sierra 117 takes place, and the fact that guerilla hit and run tactics are largely prevalent throughout the level. Related Pages *Halo 3 *Halo 3 Achievements There is a hidden monkey family in the level, another reference to gorrilasCategory:Halo 3 Category:Halo 3 Achievements